swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vua'spar Interdictor
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Like two cones melded together at the base, the Yuuzhan Vong Vua'spar Interdictor is a new weapon in the arsenal of the extragalactic invaders. Equipped with three powerful Dovin Basals generating a gravity well and studded with a full wing of 36 Coralskippers, the Vua'spar Interdictor can create a Starship graveyard literally anywhere in space. Ordinarily, Dovin Basals duplicate the gravity-well effect of interdiction fields in a straight line, preventing ships from entering Hyperspace along a specific vector. The Vua'spar Interdictor spreads out the gravity fields of multiple Dovin Basals so that they cover all vectors- working more like conventional Gravity Well Projectors. The Vua'spar Interdictor can pull craft out of Hyperspace at an exceptional range. Worse, the gravity field not only shorts out electronic components- everything from Droids to ship systems, including power couplings- but but causes extreme brain-wave distortion in living creatures. In this regard, when a Vua'spar Interdictor Statistics (CL 20) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship (Living Vehicle Template) Initiative: +1; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 53; +15 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,650; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating: 150; Damage Threshold: 253 Offense Speed: Fly 6 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 250 km/h) Ranged: Heavy Plasma Projector, Battery +17* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Plasma Projector, Batteries (2) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Light Plasma Projector, Batteries (4) +17 (See Below) Ranged: Magma Missiles (10) +9* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basals (8) +9* (See Below) Ranged: Gravity Well Projectors (Dovin Basals) (2) +17 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +65 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 96, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: 96, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +1, Perception +8, Pilot +1, Treat Injury +8, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 50 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 250 (Troops) Cargo: 500 Tons; Consumables: 5 Months; Carried Craft: 48 Coralskippers, 4 Yorik-trema Payload: 120 Magma Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Increase by 1 for every damaged Dovin Basal), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Plasma Projector, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5 Medium Plasma Projector, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Light Plasma Projector, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17, Damage: 6d10x2 Magma Missile (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +9 (-11 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Dovin Basal (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +9 (-11 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x2 Gravity Well Projector (Dovin Basal, 5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (6x6 Squares (Starship Scale) Area Attack)* *In addition to the normal effect a Gravity Well Projector has upon a vessel travelling through Hyperspace, the Vua'spar Interdictor projectors also release an intense distortion-wave effect that is capable of disabling both animate and inanimate beings. Make an attack roll (1d20+15) against the Fortitude Defense of all targets upon a vessel dragged out of Hyperspace by the Vua'spar; success indicates the target has been knocked unconscious for 2d6x5 rounds, failure indicates the target has suffered no ill effects from the reversion to Realspace. Tactical Fire A Vua'spar Interdictor's gravity wells can cause horrific damage to both living and inorganic material. As a Standard Action, a Vua'spar Interdictor can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All enemy Starships moving into that area must succeed on a DC 20 Pilot check or stop moving for the remainder of the round. Once a ship is within this area, no further Pilot checks are required, though if a ship leaves this area and then moves into it again, a new Pilot check must be attempted. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content